


Полярная ночь в Тромсё

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви благодарно затягивается, поднимает глаза и натыкается на внимательный взгляд сквозь стёкла в тонкой оправе.— Холод собачий, — говорит Эрвин и тоже закуривает. — Эрвин Смит.





	Полярная ночь в Тромсё

**Author's Note:**

> Для погружения в атмосферу можно посмотреть на [полярное сияние в Тромсё](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ND5BsojyvY) (ну или просто так посмотреть, потому что это красиво) и послушать музыку эмбиент-музыканта Biosphere родом из того самого Тромсё.

Когда Леви впервые видит Эрвина, тот выглядит, как типичный счастливый семьянин в окружении родных. На нём широкий вязаный свитер грязно-бордового цвета и очки в тонкой оправе. Он сидит вместе с женой и двумя сыновьями лет пяти-шести за «семейным» столиком у окна, весело смеётся над баловством детей и корчит им рожи. Леви приносит заказ — два кофе с молоком, два апельсиновых сока и один из тех огромных, отвратительно ярких тортов, которые выставлены на витрине. Они на мгновение встречаются взглядами, и Леви словно окатывает холодной водой. Словно кто-то забыл закрыть дверь на улицу, и в помещение ворвался порыв студёного ветра с хлопьями снега, отчего разморенные теплом и горячими напитками посетители недовольно передёргивают плечами.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эрвин, забирая из его рук чашки с кофе, и тепло улыбается. Но лёд в его глазах от этого ничуть не тает, и у Леви где-то между рёбер будто тоже застревает ледяной осколок.

Он молча возвращается за стойку, окидывает взглядом зал маленькой уютной кофейни, проверяя, не зовёт ли кто, снимает форменный фартук и говорит Аннике, что выйдет покурить. 

На улице холодно и мрачно — солнце в это время года появляется над горизонтом всего на несколько часов, и это больше похоже на непродолжительные сумерки, чем на полноценный день. Совсем скоро Тромсё и вовсе на месяц накроет полярной ночью. Таковы условия жизни в четырехстах километрах за полярным кругом. 

У Леви моментально коченеют пальцы, и попытка прокрутить тугое колёсико механической зажигалки отдаётся в них болью. Внезапно у кончика сигареты вспыхивает яркий штрих пламени. Леви благодарно затягивается, поднимает голову и натыкается на внимательный взгляд сквозь стёкла в тонкой оправе.

— Холод собачий, — говорит Эрвин и тоже закуривает. — Эрвин Смит.

Леви неловко пожимает протянутую руку.

— Леви.

Эрвин работает преподавателем истории в местном университете. Живёт тут с самого рождения, курит старомодные «Мальборо» и совершенно не представляет, что будет, если премьер-министром станет Сульберг.

***

Во время второй встречи они любуются полярным сиянием. То есть со стороны наверняка кажется, что они им любуются. Леви же просто смотрит вверх, чтобы не смотреть на Эрвина. Поначалу его тоже восхищал этот загадочный танец света, холодное космическое пламя, озаряющее ночное небо. Но через пару лет после переезда новизна пропала, и теперь это редкое природное явление он воспринимает просто как факт. Так, наверное, бывает со всеми, кто живёт в необычных местах.

Эрвин увлечённо рассказывает про солнечный ветер, магнитные поля, атомы азота и кислорода, про новое фиолетовое сияние, которое открыли в прошлом году и назвали Стив. 

«Дурацкое название», — думает Леви, и ему кажется, что он видит зелёные отсветы в льдистой радужке глаз Эрвина, хотя это и невозможно. 

У Эрвина приятный голос, громкий отрывистый смех и поразительная способность находить общий язык со всеми, начиная от маленьких детей и заканчивая случайными туристами.

***

В очередную их встречу (какую? Леви уже давно сбился со счёта) они оказываются у Эрвина дома, и Леви пытается представить дом наполненным весёлыми детскими криками, запахами печёного картофеля и разогретого вина со специями. Но у него не получается — здесь царит идеальный порядок, настолько идеальный, что кажется, будто в нём вообще никто не живёт. Светлое дерево, тёмное стекло, яркие бирюзовые подушки — интерьер словно сошёл с картинки модного дизайнерского журнала. Вот только маленькая комнатка Леви в общежитии и то уютнее.

Они стоят у окна, которое занимает всю стену, смотрят на сизый ельник, на покрытые снегом пики гор и пьют кофе.

— Как ты можешь пить столько кофе? — спрашивает Леви, которому порой кажется, что Эрвин даже спит с чашкой в руке.

— В этом мире можно выжить, только если любишь что-то или кого-то, — говорит Эрвин и салютует чашкой. Только смотрит он при этом прямо на Леви.

Это так естественно и обыденно — никаких неловких признаний, никаких волнений, просто они оба одновременно понимают, чего хотят.

Леви, например, хочет сорвать с Эрвина его ужасный растянутый свитер, сдёрнуть с носа проклятые очки, которые и делают его таким похожим на профессора истории (он что, специально их подбирал?), растрепать его всегда идеально уложенные волосы. Когда он это делает, Эрвин будто молодеет на десять лет. На щеках у него неровными пятнами проступает румянец, и это интереснее, чем все полярные сияния мира.

А ещё у Эрвина грубые руки, три тёмных родинки под правой лопаткой, и он занимается сексом быстро и отчаянно, словно животное.

***

Чем ближе к Рождеству, тем веселее становится Эрвин и тем мрачнее становится Леви. На улице темно круглыми сутками, все витрины и окна домов в городе обрастают разноцветными мигающими гирляндами, улицы всё больше наполняются туристами. Эрвин без умолку болтает, льёт себе в кофе всё больше молока, таскает Леви по магазинам и постоянно пытается что-то ему купить — то яблоко в карамели, то полосатый шерстяной шарф. Леви не понимает, что его так раздражает. Один раз Эрвин, поддавшись какому-то порыву, затаскивает его в неосвещённый переулок, прижимает к стене и принимается целовать — жадно, порывисто, беспорядочно кусая губы. Леви отстраняет его, когда ладони Эрвина уже успевают пробраться под свитер.

— Прекрати, холодно же, — ворчит он и натыкается на лихорадочный блеск глаз.

Его общежитие всего в квартале отсюда, и он впервые приводит Эрвина к себе. Тот, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания на обстановку и смотрит только на Леви. От его взгляда становится жарко, и стыдно, и хорошо.

Эрвин берёт его сзади, зажимая рот ладонью, потому что стены в общежитии до безобразия тонкие, а соседи до безобразия любопытные. Жаль, что нельзя так же заглушить стоны узкой старенькой кровати, с трудом выдерживающей вес двух мужчин.

Когда всё заканчивается, Эрвин так и продолжает лежать на Леви сверху, обхватывая его руками поперёк груди и живота, и в какой-то момент Леви понимает, что тот попросту уснул. Он осторожно выворачивается из объятий и устраивается рядом, наблюдая за размеренным дыханием Эрвина и впервые задумываясь, что же между ними происходит.

У Эрвина замечательная семья, начатая докторская диссертация и совершенно безумная идея отправиться однажды в Африку и Новую Зеландию. А у Леви, кажется, разбитое вдребезги сердце.

***

Рождество Эрвин, естественно, отмечает в кругу семьи. Они едут с друзьями в какой-то загородный дом на две недели. Но перед отъездом он успевает заскочить к Леви на работу и передать ему конверт, открыть который просит только после праздников.

Леви теряется в догадках, что это может быть, и, отчего-то чувствуя себя идиотом, вручает Эрвину галстук боло с обсидианом, которым тот любовался пару дней назад в одном из магазинов.

«Ты же знаешь, что он не сможет его носить», — твердит внутренний голос.

Они курят у чёрного входа, и пар изо рта вместе с сигаретным дымом клубится в матовом свете фонаря. Эрвин долго смотрит на него, прежде чем уйти, и у Леви снова колет под рёбрами, будто растаявший за последнее время лёд заново замерзает под этим взглядом. 

Весь остаток дня он не находит себе места. Коричневый конверт притягивает его, словно магнит, но Леви ни за что не позволит себе нарушить просьбу Эрвина.

***

Праздники проходят чередой пёстрых мгновений. Посетителей в кофейне столько, что Леви и на секунду не может отвлечься, а приходя домой, наскоро ужинает и проваливается в сон. Он даже благодарен этой суете, что не даёт ему изъедать себя мыслями о том, как Эрвин целует жену и треплет детей по светлым волосам, любуясь огромной украшенной ёлкой.

Сразу после Нового года им заказывают целых двенадцать тортов для какого-то корпоратива, и Леви ещё несколько дней практически не выходит из кухни, помогая повару с подготовкой продуктов и глазировкой. Анника одна носится по залу, на короткие мгновения застывая у столиков, словно колибри у очередного цветка.

Когда Леви вспоминает о конверте, на дворе уже пятое января. Целый день он рассеян, путает заказы, и в итоге Анника разрешает ему уйти домой пораньше, хоть и смотрит недовольно.

Леви вбегает в комнату не разуваясь, хватает с тумбочки конверт и дрожащими пальцами вскрывает его. С рыхлой бумаги в воздух срываются мелкие пылинки, которые когда-то были деревьями. Леви читает. Затем читает ещё раз, и ещё. Через какое-то время он понимает, что просто скользит взглядом по строчкам, будто у него внезапный приступ дислексии. А потом понимает, что он действительно идиот. Почему он не открыл письмо сразу, как хотел? Как он мог быть таким слепым по отношению к человеку, которого… что? Леви проглатывает рвущееся наружу признание и вместо этого заканчивает мысль словами «которого не смог спасти».

«Я говорил, что в этом мире можно выжить, только если любишь что-то или кого-то. И я правда пытался полюбить — свою семью, работу, кофе… тебя. Тебя очень легко любить. И я уверен, что кто-то обязательно полюбит тебя правильно. Так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. В тебе столько жизни, Леви. Сколько бы ты ни ворчал, ты всё равно отчаянно любишь этот злой холодный мир. И я благодарен судьбе за то, что, будучи его частью, получил хотя бы немного этой любви. Прости, если сделал тебе больно. И пожалуйста, не вини себя ни в чём. Эрвин Смит».

Леви кладёт письмо обратно на тумбочку, выходит из общежития и просто идёт — медленно и долго. Шаг за шагом переставляя ноги. И останавливается только тогда, когда доходит до берега. Опускается на лавку, достаёт сигарету и закуривает. Когда тлеющий огонь уже почти добирается до фильтра, поджигает от него следующую сигарету, чтобы не возиться с зажигалкой. Так он докуривает всю пачку. Во рту начинает отвратительно горчить.

— В этом мире можно выжить, только если любишь что-то или кого-то, — еле слышно шепчет Леви, а затем чуть громче добавляет: — Пафосный козел.

Над головой снова беснуется полярное сияние. Леви зажмуривается, но зелёные блики всё равно пляшут перед глазами, не покидая его даже в этой сугубо личной темноте. Сияние движется, растёт, пока не затапливает его целиком, и Леви кажется, что это не молекулы газа, а его рассыпавшееся в мелкую пыль сердце освещает полярную ночь в Тромсё.

Он думает о том, сможет ли полюбить что-то или кого-то, не имея больше сердца. Может, оно не нужно, чтобы полюбить хотя бы кофе.


End file.
